wikilingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zomlings (brand)
Zomlings is a brand of collectible figurines developed by Magic Box Toys. The brand was launched to the stores in February 2014. In 2016, Whatnot Toys decided to resell Series 1 and other series after having associated with Magic Box. As of October 2017, Zomlings is currently being not worked on. This is most likely because Magic Box is working in their second brand, SuperZings. Packages from early series can be found at North America. Development Development from the brand began in late 2013. The characters were made of rubber and measured between 1 to 4 centimeters, while ultra rare and limited zomlings were sprayed with silver and gold respectively. In November 2013, the brand was announced to be scheduled to launch in early 2014. It was first selling in United Kingdom, and spread to multiple countries days later. Brand overview .]] The brand's figurines are called "zomlings", which are, like the name suggests, zombified characters. Each zomling receives its own name and a finish depending by its rarity. The first four series were themed around the town from the characters, known as Zomlings Town, while the fifth series focuses in the characters upgrading their town and the sixth series features futuristic characters. Buildings or objects for each pack have varied throughout the brand. The characters' design featured dark circles around their eyes, which are most likely added to make them look more like zombies, along with stiches, injuries and etcetera. So far, there are 6 series, 649 characters (630 are regular characters while 19 are exclusive characters) and 19 teams. Characters Description in Wacky Waters and Zomhog in Zomlings Zoo. There are even rare silver and gold Zomlings to discover and collect. Use your houses and towers to build your own Zomlings Town!|Official description.}} Webseries In February 2017, Magic Box created a webseries dedicated to the brand. The series involved around activities or situations from Series 5 characters. The webseries, however, only lasted 12 episodes. Each episode would introduce new characters to the series, but however, with the exception from the pirates, none of them reappeared. The following is a list from the webseries' episodes: Gallery Trivia *Lawzom is the first zomling listed in the brand. **Currently, Pirtak, is the last zomling listed in the brand. *The brand's series traditionally consist of 12 rare (only in Series 1), 6 ultra rare, 3 limited zomlings and the rest are 96 common (84 in Series 1). **This gives a total of 105 zomlings for each series. *Originally rare zomlings were implemented in Series 1, but as of Series 2, the rarity was removed. *When the checklist's artwork and figures for characters are compared, various mistakes are shown like different colors, unpainted parts and unsupposedly filled spaces. *There are 19 known exclusive zomlings. *In Whatnot Toys' YouTube channel, there are videos that introduce zomlings, featuring them in animations.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBKXltM5toKRbwegimUQoww/videos **So far, in order, only Skachomp, Baskare, Roland Rock, Zomas, Phoney, Clownout, Norf, Naaji, Coldrick, Monsterpuck, Uzing, Boneski, Heroling, Kenchop, Clicker, Smash, Peewert and Zaever have been introduced, a total of 18 zomlings. **Baskare, Clownout and Coldrick appeared twice. **Heavy Z, Pingooey and Jimbel have appeared in certain videos but they haven't been introduced. **21 zomlings have appeared in the introduction videos, if Heavy Z, Pingooey and Jimbel are counted. **84 zomlings haven't been introduced and didn't appear. Zomlings Zoo and Freaky Farm doesn't have introduced members, but Jimbel, from the farm, has done a minor appearance. *In Series 1, there were characters with a pale yellow color in the checklist, but however, their figures depict them with a more orangish color, which also applied to introduction videos from zomlings using the color. **Something similiar happened to rare and limited (in all the series) zomlings. They were depicted pinkish in the checklist but their figures were more orangish-reddish. Limited zomlings have a goldenrod color in their figures but the checklist shows them with a pale yellow. References Category:Zomlings